


My Best Friend is My Lover

by fivengers05



Series: 2Hyun-Short AU [2]
Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:14:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26387020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fivengers05/pseuds/fivengers05
Summary: They love each other but too dumb to realize -.-
Relationships: Aaron Kwak | Aron/Choi Minki | Ren, Choi Minki | Ren & Aaron Kwak | Aron, Hwang Minhyun & Kim Jonghyun | JR, Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jonghyun | JR, Kang Daniel & Ong Seongwu, Kang Daniel/Ong Seongwu, Kim Jonghyun | JR & Kim Taemin (Produce 101), Kim Jonghyun | JR/Kim Taemin
Series: 2Hyun-Short AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893526
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Sekolahan udah sepi dan bel pulang udah berdering dari sejam yang lalu. Bukannya pulang, Minhyun masih betah nongkrong di ruang OSIS bareng Ong yang lagi liatin dia bete. Daritadi Minhyun cuma diem sambil naro kepala di atas meja terus ngatup-ngatupin mulut berkali-kali sedangkan matanya gak lepas dari layar handphone dihadapannya yang sejak tadi terus berdering.

“ Min, angkat ih, berisik. Gue capek dengernya.” Protes Ong akhirnya setelah dari tadi masih sabar dan ngebiarin Minhyun.

“ Maleees…” Ucap Minhyun diiringin helaan napas panjang sebelum akhirnya dia tengkurup, nundukin pandangannya.

“ Elo kenapa sih? Tumbenan begitu sama Jonghyun.” Tanya Ong heran karena dari pengamatannya gak ada angin gak ada ujan, Minhyun seharian ini ngehindarin Jonghyun.

“ Gak tahu gue lagi males aja.” 

“ Elo biasa pulang bareng dia kan? Seenggaknya angkat dulu kalau gak mau pulang bareng, kabarin Jonghyunnya.”

“ Gue males ngangkat, titik.”

“ Kasian dia nyariin, Min.”

“ Ya udah sih pulang sendiri aja. Kenapa mesti sama gue? Emang gue siapanya dia? Kemana-mana harus banget sama gue. Pacar bukan, driver on-line yang harus antar jemput juga bukan.” Semprot Minhyun, kali ini sambil natap Ong galak.

“ Min..” Ucap Ong gak sempet dilanjutin karena keburu dipotong Minhyun.

“ Ssst, gue gak mau denger omongan lo belain Jonghyun. Kalau emang lo kasian takut dia nyariin, ya udah lo sana susulin dia. Gue masih mau disini.” Ucap Minhyun sambil kembali nengkurepin kepalanya di meja.

“ Min, dibelakang…” Lagi-lagi omongan Ong dipotong Minhyun

“ Bodo gue gak denger.”

“ Minhyun…” Kali ini bukan suara Ong yang dia denger tapi suara khas objek yang mereka obrolin barusan.

Jonghyun, Kim Jonghyun. Sahabat juga tetangganya Minhyun dari orok, sekarang lagi berdiri natap punggung Minhyun dari depan pintu ruang OSIS. Ngeuh sahabatnya itu dateng, Minhyun langsung terlonjak kaget dan duduk tegak lalu balikin badan. Berikutnya dia nemuin muka sendunya Jonghyun. Walaupun cuma sekilas, dari ekspresi sahabatnya itu sekarang, Minhyun cukup yakin Jonghyun udah denger percakapan dia sama Ong barusan.

Gak betah lama-lama beradu pandang sama Jonghyun, Minhyun buru-buru malingin muka. Suasana seketika hening dan tegang. Jonghyunnya sendiri masih berdiri depan pintu tanpa ngomong apa-apa lalu akhirnya milih pergi ninggalin ruang OSIS.

“ Pinter ya lo, Jonghyun denger semua. Gue mau peringatin, elonya malah nyerocos terus.” Ucap Ong sambil ngegedikin bahunya dan masang muka kesel.

“ Ya udah, biarin biar denger.” Jawab Minhyun cuek tapi tetep gak bisa nutupin gelagapannya.

“ Oke, gue gak tahu lo ada masalah apa sama Jonghyun tapi omongan lo barusan udah keterlaluan. Terserah lo lagi emosi atau apa but at least lo kejar dia sekarang.”

“ Gue harus ngejar-ngejar dia minta maaf gitu? Gue ada salah apa sama dia? Emang lo pikir gue apaannya Jonghyun harus terus ngikutin kemauan dia. Nungguin dia sampe sore sedangkan yang ditungguin sibuk gatel mojok sama cowok laen.”

Denger omongan MInhyun itu, dahi Ong berkerut. Tapi gak lama karena dia sekarang mulai nangkep apa penyebab yang bikin tiba-tiba banget Minhyun jauhin Jonghyun.

“ Jangan bilang ini semua gara-gara lo nemuin Jonghyun ditembak Seongcheol kemarin. Lo jealous, Min?” Tembak Ong to the point bikin Minhyun sempet agak kaget.

“ Gue jealous-in Jonghyun? Bercanda lo.” Ucap Minhyun sinis terus gak lama berdiri keluar ruangan ninggalin Ong yang cuma bisa ngelus dada.

Di luar ternyata ujan. Sempet terbersit khawatir dipikiran Minhyun takut-takut Jonghyun, yang sekarang ntah dimana, keujanan. Dia juga sempet bertanya-tanya Jonghyun pulang sama siapa? Naek apa? Berhubung tadi pagi Jonghyun masih pergi sekolah bareng Minhyun dan gak bawa mobil sendiri. Gak boong, dia khawatir tapi Minhyun gak boleh nyamperin Jonghyun, biar Jonghyun tahu kalau Minhyun lagi sebel sama sahabatnya itu.

Di sudut lain bagian sekolah, Jonghyun lagi diem meluk lutut dipojokan ruang olahraga indoor sekolah mereka. Dia lari kesini karena hujan dan gak bawa kendaraan sendiri. Jonghyun juga sebenernya males pulang dalam keadaan kusut. Kakak cewek sama ibunya pasti kepo sedangkan Jonghyunnya males cerita dan males ditanya-tanya juga.

Jonghyun seharian ini bad mood. Dia kesel karena daritadi pagi pas jemput, istirahat bahkan pas jam pelajaran dan Minhyun seharian sebangku bareng Jonghyun, sahabatnya itu nyuekin dia terus. Jonghyun tahu sih Minhyun sempet sebel karena kemarin sore sahabatnya itu harus nungguin Jonghyun yang tiba-tiba diminta ketemuan buat ngobrol sama Seongcheol, anak kelas sebelah.

Jonghyun udah berkali-kali minta maaf sejak Minhyun, yang katanya nyariin dia keliling sekolah dan akhirnya nemuin Jonghyun sama Seongcheol di sekre basket, ngambek. Salah Jonghyun emang gak ngabarin Minhyun karena dia pikir dia gak akan selama itu ngobrol sama Seongcheol. Lagian Minhyun juga ada rapat OSIS dulu dan Jonghyun mana tahu kalau ternyata Minhyun udah selesai rapat sebelum Jonghyun sempet ngabarin.

Minhyun pernah sih ngambek sama dia, sering malah, tapi reaksinya kali ini menurut Jonghyun berlebihan. Belum lagi hari ini lumayan challenging buat Jonghyun. Ajakan Seongcheol ngobrol sama dia kemarin ternyata buat nembak Jonghyun. Jonghyun gak bisa nerima Seongcheol karena nganggap kapten basket sekolahnya itu pure temen baik. Kabar Jonghyun di tembak Sengcheol plus dia nolak ajakan pacaran dari cowok terhits se-SMA itu tentunya bikin geger dan nyebar cepet banget dalam sehari.

Jonghyun berasa perhatian sekolah terpusat ke dia dan itu semua bikin Jonghyun risih. Terlebih Sengcheol juga ternyata ngehindarin Jonghyun. Mereka emang gak sekelas, tapi cueknya Sengcheol yang kayak pengen ngejarak sama Jonghyun kerasa banget. Jonghyun gak enak sama Seongcheol dan perasaan-perasaan bingung serbasalah lainnya muncul. Jonghyun maunya curhat sama Minhyun tapi sahabatnya itu malah selalu ngalihin topik dan gak mau denger cerita Jonghyun. Sekalinya denger Minhyun malah ngeluarin respon sinis. Bukan kayak Minhyun, sahabatnya, yang dia kenal.

Seharian ini Minhyun tiba-tiba kayak orang asing. Apalagi omongannya Minhyun barusan. Gara-gara lontarannya Minhyun tadi, Jonghyun jadi kepikiran dan overthingking. Jangan-jangan Minhyun capek diintilin terus sama dia selama ini, capek sahabatan sama Jonghyun. Dia gak habis pikir Minhyun bisa tega ngomong gitu padahal Minhyun selalau dia anggap sahabat terbaiknya.

Jonghyun ngerasa bodoh aja karena gak sadar akan kemungkin kalau yang ngerasain happy dan nyaman selama ini barengan terus cuma dia. Minhyunnya malah gak suka. Dia clingy banget mungkin ya? Sampe Minhyun capek dan risih gitu. Jonghyun sedih mikirin kemungkinan-kemungkinan itu. Akhirnya dia gak bisa nahan isakan dia lagi. Jonghyun nangis sesegukan. Masa bodo, gak akan ada yang denger juga.

“ Kalau orang imut nangis, alam juga ikut sedih ya?”

Anggapan Jonghyun kalau dia lagi sendiri di ruangan ini ternyata salah. Buktinya tiba-tiba ada suara berat cowok nyapa dia. Dari gombalannya barusan, Jonghyun langsung tahu orang itu siapa.

“ Taemin, ih ngagetin. Dari kapan lo disini?” Ujar Jonghyun sambil buru-buru nyeka air matanya, gak lupa misuh dalam hati karena gengsi ketahuan nangis.

“ Dari pas lo masuk bantingin pintu marah-marah. Gue lagi tiduran kebangun gara-gara lo berisik.” Ucap Taemin cekikikan karena omongannya barusan dapet delikan galak Jonghyun dan bukannya takut, dia malah gemes karena kadar imutnya Jonghyun dimata dia nambah berkali-kali lipat.

“ Ma- maafin kalau gitu. Lanjutin deh tidurnya, gue cari tempat lain.” Ucap Jonghyun gelagapan sambil siap-siap mau pergi dari situ.

Tambah malu dia sekarang. Ternyata sedari tadi ada yang liatin misuh-misuhnya jadi dia milih kabur aja. Walaupun usaha kaburnya itu gagal. Tangannya keburu ditarik Taemin.

“ Udah disini aja, mau kemana? Diluar ujan juga. Terus gue udah seger gak akan bisa tidur lagi. Barangkali elo butuh bahu buat bersandar gitu?” Goda Taemin lagi kali ini dibales dengusan kasar dari Jonghyun yang udah kembali duduk.

Awal-awal digodain, suka sebel Jonghyun tuh denger gombalannya Taemin. Untung lama-lama dia cukup terbiasa walaupun sebelnya masih ada, dikit.

Bukan rahasia lagi kalau Taemin mepetin Jonghyun. Sepenjuru sekolah udah pada tahu. Jonghyun sendiri udah bebal dibikin malu sama Taemin yang ngegas terus tanpa tahu situasi kondisi, dimanapun kapanpun. Contohnya kayak waktu Jonghyun sama Minhyun kebagian bangku deket jendela kelas yang kebuka dan Taemin lewat. Mereka gak sengaja tatapan, lalu Taemin refleks teriak kenceng banget: “Kim Jonghyun, kecengan gue imut maksimal.” bikin sekelas spontan ketawa dan guru yang lagi ngajar cuma geleng-geleng kepala.

Awal-awal Jonghyun malu karena Taemin beneran ngegas banget deketin dia. Tapi ya lama-lama Jonghyun anggap hiburan aja. Lagian Taemin gak ganggu yang gimana juga. Pembawaan Taemin itu selalu ceria dan ngobrol sama Taemin yang amburadul dan pecicilan nyatanya sering sukses bikin mood Jonghyun membaik, kayak saat ini. Berkat Taemin dia lupa sama Minhyun yang nyebelin. 

“ Marah gak kalau gue tanya lo nangis kenapa?” Tanya Taemin hati-hati takut disangkain kepo.

“ Gak sih kalau marah, cuma gak akan gue jawab aja.” Jawab Jonghyun sambil nyengi dibales Taemin yang manyun bete dapet jawaban gitu dari Jonghyun.

“ Oke deh kalau gak mau cerita. Btw, bahu gue beneran dianggurin nih?” Bales Taemin sambil nepuk-nepuk lagi bahunya ngasih sinyal buat disenderin Jonghyun.

“ Apaan sih lo. Jaman gini modusnya gak asik banget. Klasik” Ucap Jonghyun sambil terkekeh.

“ Lo mah kayak gak tahu aja the old but gold.” Jawab Taemin gak mau kalah dan bikin Jonghyun lagi-lagi ketawa.

“ Gue pulang deh, takut kesorean.” Ucap Jonghyun kemudian setelah ngeuh hujan gak berhenti-berhenti sedangkan sekolah udah mulai gelap.

“ Gue anter, jangan nolak.” Teriak Taemin sambil lari-lari nyari tas yang masih dia tinggalin ditempatnya tiduran tadi dan ngeluarin kunci mobil.

“ Gak usah, gue bisa pesen Grab.” Jawab Jonghyun gak enak minta anter, takut ngerepotin Taemin.

“ Ya udah sana pesen Grab. Gue temenin lo naik Grab, terus mamang Grabnya nanti nganterin lagi ke sekolah baru deh gue pulang.”

“ Ribet ih, gue bisa pulang sendiri Kim Taemin.”

“ Plis, Jong. Bahu gue ditolak, lo gak mau cerita juga sama gue nangis gara-gara apa, terus ajakan pulang bareng gue masih mau lo kacangin juga? Jangan dong.” Ucap Taemin merengut dan Jonghyun bisa apa selain pasrah akhirnya nerima ajakan Taemin, udah gak bisa nolak.

\-----------------------------------------

Minhyun setelah ninggalin Ong tadi akhirnya mutusin pulang. Sekarang dia udah nyampe rumah. Dari dateng, Minhyun gak bisa duduk tenang. Di kamar aja dia bolak-balik terus kayak setrikaan. Minhyun masih ngeyakinin diri kalau keputusan dia buat nyuekin Jonghyun seharian gak salah, Jonghyunnya yang ngeselin duluan. Terus dia ulang-ulang sugesti itu. Tapi semakin lama dia mikir, Minhyun malah semakin bingung juga kenapa dia sekesel itu sama Jonghyun.

Gara-gara telat ngabarin? Berlebihan gak sih dia bete-betean sama Jonghyun seharian ini gara-gara begitu doang? Terus omongan dia tadi keterlaluan juga kan ya? Jonghyun pulang sama siapa? Tadi dia lari kemana? Udah di rumah belum? Mana ujan cukup deres juga. 

Bingung sendiri kan Minhyun. Pengen rasanya dia balik lagi aja ke sekolah tapi Minhyun gak yakin juga Jonghyun masih di sekolah. Dia akhirnya mutusin buat make sure langsung ke rumah Jonghyun yang lima langkah aja sampingan sama rumah dia. Ngecek doang sahabatnya itu udah di rumah apa belum gak ada salahnya kan? Minta maap dikit deh sekalian.

Pas nyampe depan rumah Jonghyun, Minhyun masih sempet diem ragu walaupun akhirnya dia pencet juga bel rumah sahabatnya itu. Minhyun berencana kalau Jonghyun ternyata yang bukain pintu, dia bakal cuma saying sorry coolly terus langsung pulang. Gak usah ngobrol lama, cukup tahu Jonghyun udah di rumah aja dan harus tetep jaga gengsi.

Persiapan dan rencananya Minhyun itu nyatanya gak kepake. Ternyata yang nongol bukan Jonghyun tapi kakak cewek sahabatnya itu.

“ Halo Kak, Jonghyun udah pulang?” Tanya Minhyun sambil nyengir.

Dia udah deket sama keluarganya Jonghyun jadi udah gak canggung-canggungan lagi.

“ Belum tuh, gak bareng emang sama kamu?” Jawab kakaknya Jonghyun heran karena biasanya Jonghyun pulang pergi bareng Minhyun.

“ Oh tadi di sekolah sempet kepisah. Kemana ya kira-kira?” Tanya Minhyun salting, bingung mesti cari alesan apa ke kakaknya Jonghyun ditambah bingung sama khawatir karena Jonghyun ternyata belum pulang.

“ Nah itu dia. Kakak gak tahu, Jonghyunnya gak ngabarin juga. Kakak kira bareng kamu. Kemana ya dia?” Ucap kakaknya Jonghyun balik nanya ke MInhyun.

“ Ya udah aku kontak dulu deh Kak, sambil nunggu disini ya.” 

“ Oke deh, sini masuk kalau gitu.” Ajak kakaknya Jonghyun, nyuruh Minhyun masuk tapi Minhyunnya nolak. Pengen nunggu di teras aja.

Setelah diiyahin dan kakaknya Jonghyun masuk lagi ke rumah dengan ngebiarin pintu rumahnya tetep kebuka, Minhyun gak langsung ngontak Jonghyun. Dia bolak-balik ngetik tapi gak di send terus. Cuma nanya lagi dimana aja harusnya simple, tapi karena dia lagi ngambek barusan kan jadinya gimana gitu.

Belum sempet ngirim chat apa-apa ke Jonghyun, Minhyun liat ada mobil berhenti depan rumah sahabatnya itu. Berikutnya dia ngeliat cowok jangkung yang adalah Kim Taemin bukain pintu dan Jonghyun turun. Mereka sempet ngobrol bentar sebelum Taemin akhirnya pulang.

Gak ada yang ngeuh Minhyun ada disitu. Minhyun juga gak bisa denger obrolan apa yang diobrolin Jonghyun sama Taemin sampe bikin sahabatnya itu gak berhenti terkekeh. Gak tahu kenapa ngeliat Jonghyun yang ternyata masih bisa senyam-senyum sama orang padahal lagi berantem sama dia bikin Minhyun kesel lagi. Rencana mau minta maafnya dia hapus dan dia buru-buru berdiri buat pulang.

Bertepatan sama Minhyun yang mau pergi, Jonghyun masuk. Dia kaget pas buka pager dan nemuin sahabatnya itu jalan tergesa-gesa keluar dari rumahnya. Ampir aja mereka tubrukan kalau enggak Minhyunnya ngerem. Raut muka Jonghyun sempet seneng liat Minhyun depan mata dan dia langsung geer aja kalau Minhyun nungguin dia pulang. Cuma sayangnya Jonghyun masih inget kejadian di sekolah tadi jadilah muka dia balik datar lagi.

Minhyun gak suka liat ekspresi Jonghyun yang udah kayak ngeliat setan pas mandang Minhyun. Mana Jonghyun jutek banget lagi, kan sebel. Tahu gitu Minhyun gak usah repot-repot khawatir sedangkan yang dikhawatirinnya malah hahahihi sama orang tapi jutek sama dia. Tambah lupa aja dia sama rencana mau minta maafnya tadi. 

“ Masuk sana, dicariin Kakak.” Ucap Minhyun sambil menuju keluar pager tanpa mandang Jonghyun pas ngomong barusan.

“ Min…” Panggil Jonghyun pelan tapi tetep kedenger, bikin Minhyun noleh.

“ Elo kenapa hari ini beda banget sama gue? Tanya Jonghyun kemudian, Minhyunnya diem.

“ Yang tadi lo omongin sama Ong alasannya?” Tanya Jonghyun lagi, Minhyunnya masih diem.

“ Oke kalau gitu, gue ngerti. Sorry kalau gue nempelin elo selama ini karena gue udah nyaman banget sama lo dan gue kira elo gak keberatan. Gue bakal lebih ngehargain kalau lo ngomong langsung sama gue, Min. Bukan ngomong diem-diem di belakang gue kayak tadi.” Ucap Jonghyun dengan nada bergetar, susah payah nahan biar gak nangis.

“ Jong, gue…” Ujar Minhyun akhirnya buka suara buat ngebantah anggapan sahabatnya itu tapi keburu dipotong Jonghyun.

“ Besok gue bawa mobil sendiri, gak usah jemput.” Lanjut Jonghyun dingin tanpa ngebiarin Minhyun nerusin omongannya.

“ Oke, good. Lo akhirnya bisa mandiri tanpa gue.” Bales Minhyun sinis karena kebakar lagi emosi dan pergi ninggalin Jonghyun yang ngebatu denger respon Minhyun barusan.

Jonghyun senyum kecut, sakit banget denger omongan Minhyun barusan. Jonghyun kesel Minhyun diajak ngomong malah cuma diem. Belum lagi pas Jonghyun nanya masalah omongan Minhyun ke Ong di ruang OSIS tadi Minhyun sama sekali gak respon, seolah-olah ngeiyahin kalau yang dia sampein ke Ong tuh bener. 

Minhyun sendiri tadi gak jawab pertanyaan Jonghyun karena dia gak mau salah jawab. Dia pengen mikir jernih dulu. Dia pengen minta waktu seperti biasa ke Jonghyun kalau mereka lagi ada masalah. Minhyun sama Jonghyun emang suka bereaksi beda. Kalau Jonghyun lebih seneng blak-blakan dan langsung beresin semuanya sedangkan Minhyun lebih suka diemin dulu Jonghyun, nyari waktu dua-duanya udah bisa berpikir jernih baru nyelesain.

Jonghyun seringkali gak suka karena kalau marah tuh Minhyun suka diemin dia sedangkan Jonghyun gak tahan mesti diem-dieman sama sahabatnya itu. Jonghyun selalu pengen nyelesain cepet-cepet, termasuk masalah kali ini.

Minhyun dilain sisi suka kesel sama Jonghyun yang kayak gini. Sahabatnya itu udah temenan sama Minhyun belasan tahun tapi selalu gak ngerti kebiasaan Minhyun ini. Makanya tadi dia kesel banget denger respon Jonghyun yang langsung narik kesimpulan sepihak dengan pengen pergi ke sekolah sendiri. Kebiasaan. Jonghyun selalu cepet nyimpulin. Jadilah keluar respon begitu dari Minhyun.

Minhyun nyesel karena tahu omongannya tadi lagi-lagi jahat. Cuma nyeselnya itu gak bisa nutupin keselnya Minhyun saat ini. Kalau gini caranya, dia masih males jelasin ke Jonghyun juga minta maaf. Minhyun sekarang cuma bisa mandang kamar sahabatnya itu dari balkon kamarnya.

Sama kayak kamar dia, kamarnya Jonghyun ada dilantai dua dan sama-sama nyambung ke balkon. Rumah mereka yang persis sebelahan bikin dua-duanya gampang ngecek kamar masing-masing. Kalau lagi pengen ngobrol mereka gak perlu repot-repot telponan, cukup keluar kamar aja nongkrong di balkon rumah mereka.

Udah ampir sejam Minhyun nongkrong di balkonnya sambil sesekali merhatiin kamar Jonghyun. Kamar sahabatnya itu masih gelap, sekalipun Minhyun tahu penghuninya udah ada disitu sejak tadi. Sesuai prediksi Minhyun yang tahu banget kebiasaan Jonghyun kalau lagi ngambek atau mikirin sesuatu. Jonghyun pasti lagi nangis sendirian sambil gelap-gelapan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minhyun mulai ngaku dan sadar. Jonghyun dapet confession lagi tapi bukan dari Minhyun.

Udah seminggu berlalu sejak tragedi ruang OSISnya Minhyun sama Jonghyun sore itu. Pagi pertama setelah mereka berantem, Jonghyun beneran bawa mobil sendiri dan gak pergi bareng Minhyun. Mereka waktu itu ketemu diparkiran dan pagi itu juga Minhyun disambut mata sembabnya Jonghyun ditambah pertanyaan tentang kenapa mereka gak berangkat bareng dari temen-temennya berulang. Kebanyakan pertanyaan itu yang jawab Jonghyun karena Minhyun lebih milih diem.

Yang bikin Minhyun bingung adalah Jonghyun acts like nothing happened. Jonghyun bisa dengan santai jawab : “Lah emang kenapa? Sayang SIM gue gak kepake kalau gue disetirin Minhyun terus.” Sahabatnya itu masih kayak Jonghyun yang biasa walaupun intensitas ngobrol dan bercanda mereka berdua berkurang. Di kelas, Jonghyun masih duduk sebangku sama Minhyun. Kalau perlu sharing buku atau diskusi tugas juga Jonghyun jalanin normal. Cuma yang bikin Minhyun ngeuh sahabatnya itu ngehindar adalah ketika Jonghyun selalu nolak bantuan dari dia dan gak mau ditinggal berduaan doang sama Minhyun. 

Contoh simplenya pas mereka lagi ngantin. Jonghyun punya kebiasaan kalau mesen makan, menunya disamain sama Minhyun. Terus Minhyun yang mesen sedangkan Jonghyun nunggu. Tapi sekarang-sekarang, Jonghyun selalu milih menu yang beda dari Minhyun dan ketika Minhyun nawarin buat sekalian mesenin makanannya dia karena kedainya sebelahan atau searah, Jonghyun selalu nolak dan milih mesen sendiri atau titip Ong sama Minki.

Bukan cuma itu. Jonghyun pernah ketahuan Minhyun gak mau nyamperin dia yang udah duluan nyampe cafe tempat mereka janjian buat nongkrong. Jonghyun lebih milih diem di mobil sampe Ong sama Minki dateng. Padahal, Ong sama Minki sengaja nyari cara biar tu makhluk bisa ngobrol sama Minhyun berdua.

Bagi anak-anak kelas yang lain, usaha Jonghyun buat biasa aja sama Minhyun cukup berhasil nutupin masalah mereka berdua tapi itu gak berlaku buat Minki sama Ong, mengingat mereka tau banget Minhyun sama Jonghyun deketnya kayak apa. Tanpa dua orang itu ngomong pun, Minki dan Ong langsung bisa ngebaca Jonghyun sama Minhyun bukan bete-betean biasa. Minki bahkan aneh pas Jonghyun sama sekali gak cerita masalah obrolan Minhyun sama Ong di ruang OSIS. Biasanya Jonghyun kalau bete sama Minhyun pasti ngadu kedia. Minki malah diceritain Ong dan waktu nyoba mancing Jonghyun buat cerita sendiri, usaha Minki gagal. Jonghyun selalu jawab gak ada apa-apa.

Buat Minhyun, perubahan Jonghyun yang kayak gini lebih nyebelin. Dia mending didiemin sekalian aja sama Jonghyun. Kalau kayak gini tuh kayak let thing unfinished dan Minhyun gak suka. Biasanya mereka paling lama nyelesain berantem tuh tiga hari. Kali ini, Jonghyun kayak bikin dinding dan Minhyun yakin kalau dibiarin gini terus, lambat laun sahabatnya itu bakal ngejarak beneran sama dia. Saat ini, Minhyun udah nyampe titik dimana dia mutusin buat minta Jonghyun ngobrol even harus maksa sekalipun kalau-kalau sahabatnya itu lagi-lagi ngehindar. 

Usaha Minhyun yang lagi nyari timing buat ngobrol itu pas banget sama momen ibunya Jonghyun harus nemenin ayah Jonghyun dinas luar kota. Kakak perempuannya Jonghyun juga lagi ada praktek lapangan dan gak pulang ke rumah sejak tiga hari yang lalu. Udah jadi kebiasaan kalau Jonghyun lagi ditinggal sendiri gini, Minhyun suka dimintain tolong buat nemenin nginep di rumah sahabatnya itu. 

Bener aja, tadi pagi sebelum berangkat, Minhyun nemuin ibunya Jonghyun udah dirumahnya. Minta ijin bundanya Minhyun buat minjem Minhyun nemenin Jonghyun. Kedua orang tua mereka gak tahu anak-anaknya lagi pada gak akur. Emang Minhyun sama Jonghyun gak bilang dan sebisa mungkin nutupin kalau mereka lagi berantem ke orang rumah, termasuk ibunya Jonghyun yang clueless dan tetep minta bantuan Minhyun padahal Jonghyunnya lagi males ketemu Minhyun.

“ Jong, gue ke rumah agak malem ya. Mau rapat OSIS dulu.” Ucap Minhyun sambil masuk-masukin buku pas bel pulang bunyi. Dia berusaha santai pas ngomong, padahal mah udah takut aja sama reaksinya Jonghyun bakal kayak gimana.

“ Ga usah ke rumah, Min. Gak apa-apa gue bisa sendiri.” Tolak Jonghyun yang baru beres nganterin buku ke ruang guru, tugas rutin ketua kelas.

Dia dalem hati sekarang lagi ngomel kenapa mesti Minhyun satu-satunya anak kelas yang belum pulang. Minki sama Ong, yang Jonghyun wanti-wanti buat nungguin, malah batang idungnya gak keliatan.

“ Tapi gue dimintaTante buat nemenin elo.” Bales Minhyun mulai masuk ke fase maksa.

“ Gue bisa sendiri.” Jawab Jonghyun masih sebisa mungkin ngomong gak pake emosi.

Dia sejak tadi udah pengen buru-buru keluar kelas karena kalau kelamaan berdua gini, selain awkward gak ketulungan karena ini pertama kali setelah sekian lama mereka bener-bener berduaan, Jonghyun ngerasa emosinya bakal gak bisa ditahan.

“ Tante udah nitipin elo ke gue dan gue udah ngeiyahin. Kalau gue gak nemenin berarti gue gak nepatin janji."

“ Gue kan udah bilang gue bisa sendiri. Masalah Ibu, tinggal elo gak usah ngomong apa-apa aja kan? Gue gak akan ngadu juga, tenang aja.” Jawab Jonghyun sambil senyum kecut dan udah beneran mau ninggalin kelas tapi Minhyun keburu narik tangan dia.

“ Gue mau ngobrol, Jong. Gue mau lurusin masalah kemarin.”

“ Masalah yang mana? Gue ngak ngerasa ada masalah sama elo.” Bales Jonghyun dengan nada tinggi bertepatan sama emosinya yang udah tinggi juga sambil nyoba ngelepasin tangannya yang dipegang Minhyun walaupun gagal.

“ Gak ada masalah? Yang gini gak ada masalah?” Ujar Minhyun sambil terkekeh kecil dan jelas bikin Jonghyun tambah bete.

“ Lepasin Min, gue mau pulang.” Ucap Jonghyun kali ini giliran matanya yang natap Minhyun tajem.

“ Lo tu kenapa sih? Gue ajak ngomong baik-baik tapi lo nya ngehindar gini.” Teriak Minhyun yang juga mulai emosi ngadepin Jonghyun.

Bukannya ngelepasin tangan sahabatnya itu kayak yang Jonghyun minta, Minhyun malah nambah ngencengin pegangannya dia ke pergelangan tangan Jonghyun buat nahan supaya sahabatnya itu gak pergi kemana-mana sebelum urusan mereka beres.

“ Telat Min, gue udah ngajak lo nyelesain dari minggu lalu. Lo gak respon apa-apa kan? Ya udah gue simpulin lo gak nganggep yang kemarin itu harus diselesein. So, gue rasa kita gak ada masalah dan gak ada yang harus diobrolin. Sekarang, gue mau pulang, Hwang Minhyun. Lepasin.” Bales Jonghyun panjang lebar ngejawab pertanyaan Minhyun tadi. Jonghyun udah beneran mau meledak.

“ Lo ngomong kayak gini berarti we really are have problem to solve, Jong. Gue gak akan lepasin lo sebelum masalah kita clear.”

Minhyun marah, banget. Dia gak pernah semaksa ini sama Jonghyun. Cuma buat sekarang, Minhyun bener-bener udah gak tahan dan ngerasa masa bodo Jonghyun mau liat dia gimana. Yang penting semua jelas dan mereka berdua abis ini bisa nentuin sendiri harus kayak gimana. Lebih enak, dibanding belaga gak ada apa-apa sedangkan kenyataannya ada yang gak beres dihubungan mereka.

Jonghyun ga ngerespon ucapan Minhyun barusan dan terus-terusan minta pulang. Dia sama keras kepalanya sama Minhyun. Di konteks Jonghyun, dia keukeuh gak mau terbuka masalah alesan yang bikin dia mutusin buat treat Minhyun differently.

Jadi ya gitu. Sekarang di ruang kelas ribut sama Jonghyun yang minta pulang sedangkan Minhyun, walaupun gak ngucapin apa-apa, tetep gak mau lepasin tangannya Jonghyun. Beruntung, ada Ong dateng buat manggil Minhyun karena rapat OSIS udah mau mulai. Ngerasa timingnya gak pas nemuin dua sahabatnya lagi ribut gitu, Ong asalnya mau puter balik ninggalin kelas dan ngebiarin Minhyun sama Jonghyun ngobrol tapi dia keburu dipanggil Jonghyun.

“ Ong, gue mau pulang.” Ini Jonghyun manggil Ong dengan suara bergetar dan juga natap dia dengan mata Jonghyun yang udah berkaca-kaca.

Jonghyun sekuat tenaga nahan tangis. Males kalau sampe harus nangis depan Ong atau Minhyun. Makanya dia pengen cepet-cepet pergi dari tempat ini.

Minhyunnya sendiri masih tetep gak bergeming mandang Jonghyun galak dan gak ada niatan sama sekali lepasin Jonghyun. Gak peduli juga sama Ong dan rapat OSISnya yang mau mulai.

“ Min…” Ong akhirnya angkat bicara karena gak tega sama Jonghyun dan takut Minhyun gelap mata.

Dia ngedeket dan ngelepasin tangan Minhyun. Minhyun udah mau protes tapi Ong balik natapi dia gak kalah galak. Belum lagi mereka denger suara Jaehwan manggil dari lorong ngedeket ke kelas. Baik Minhyun, Ong apalagi Jonghyun gak mau ada orang lain tahu soal ribut-ribut ini tentunya. Maka akhirnya, Minhyun ngelepasin tangan sahabatnya sambil sempet ngegebrak meja yang dia lewatin dan langsung keluar kelas ninggalin Ong juga Jonghyun.

“ Lo rapat sana Ong, thank you ya.” Ucap Jonghyun akhirnya setelah sempet diem nenangin diri dan Ong masih nemenin dia disitu.

“ Kalau lo masih perlu, gue temenin. Gak apa-apa rapat bisa bolos, santai.” Ucap Ong sambil nyengir nyoba ngehibur Jonghyun berharap bisa bikin mood sahabatnya itu membaik.

“ I’m okay, gue pengen pulang Ong.” Ujar Jonghyun dan Ong akhirnya setuju, gak mau maksa Jonghyun juga.

“ Oke kalau gitu, gue cabut ya.” Bales Ong sambil ngacak rambut Jonghyun dan ninggalin kelas.

Setelah ditinggalin Ong itu, Jonghyun buru-buru ke mobil. Airmata yang dia tahanin dari tadi akhirnya meleleh juga. Sambil sesegukan dia nyalain mesin mobilnya. Jonghyun pengen cepet-cepet ninggalin sekolahan. Pengen ngumpet, nangis sepuasnya di kamar.

Nyobain sekali starter, mobilnya gak nyala. Dua kali, gak nyala juga. Sampe ketiga kali masih aja gak nyala. Lalu Jonghyun nyoba tenang dan starter lagi, masih gak nyala tuh mobil. Fix, mobil Jonghyun mogok disaat-saat yang sangat gak tepat. 

Jonghyun bingung mau minta tolong siapa nginget dia sama sekali gak ngerti mobil. Nelpon orang rumah gak guna juga karena keluarganya lagi pada di luar kota. Kalaupun Jonghyun ngabarin, pasti ujung-ujungnya ibu Jonghyun ngontak Minhyun. Jonghyun tambah kesel ketika terlintas pikiran dikepala dia yang ngingetin kalau biasanya Minhyun yang dia kontak kalau lagi ada kejadian kayak gini. But no, dia gak akan ngontak Minhyun. 

Jonghyun yang masih acak-acakan gara-gara kejadian di kelas tadi gak bisa mikir jernih. Dia sekarang gak bisa apa-apa selain merenungi nasib. Jonghyun cuma bisa nangis sendirian di mobil sambil nelungkupin kepalanya di atas stir.

\------------------

Jonghyun kaget tiba-tiba ngedenger ketukan di jendela mobilnya terus ada suara manggilin nama dia. Jonghyun baru ngeuh dia ketiduran dan pas diliat keluar, hari udah gelap. Dia kembali ngerasa nelangsa dan feeling lonely. Inget tadi berantem sama Minhyun dan sekarang mobilnya dia mogok juga. Belum lagi Jonghyun ngerasa serem sendiri karena parkiran sekolah bener-bener sepi.

Dia sempet diem bentar buat ngumpulin nyawa sampe akhirnya ngecek siapa yang ada di luar mobil. Jonghyun lega ngeliat muka familiar yang lagi natap dia cemas dari luar jendela. Dia buru-buru buka pintu mobilnya dan refleks meluk cowok jangkung di depannya itu dengan tangis dia yang kembali pecah.

Kim Taemin, cowok yang barusan ngetokin jendela mobilnya Jonghyun. Taemin baru beres latihan tenis pas nemuin mobil Jonghyun diparkiran. Dia langsung narik kesimpulan kalau Jonghyun masih di sekolah. Taemin heran udah jam enam malem lewat dan di sekolah udah nyaris gak ada orang selain anak OSIS yang masih rapat, tapi Jonghyun belum pulang. Iseng dan penasaran, Taemin nyamperin mobil kecengannya itu sambil ngecek Jonghyunnya ada di mobil apa enggak.

Jonghyun beneran ada di mobil sesuai prediksi Taemin. Dia sempet mikir Jonghyun kenapa-napa pas tahu kecengannya itu nelungkupin kepala di atas stir dan motionless. Taemin yang emang bakat lebay langsung ngebayangin adegan-adegan ngeri di film-film gitu. Makanya dia heboh gedorin jendela mobil Jonghyun sampe dia ngeuh ternyata Jonghyun ketiduran dan kembali lega pas Jonghyun gerak bukain pintu mobil.

Yang bikin Taemin kaget sekarang adalah Jonghyun yang tiba-tiba meluk dia sambil nangis-nangis gini. Taemin kan jadi bingung, walaupun dia juga seneng sih sebenernya Jonghyun peluk-peluk. Taemin tahu Jonghyun lagi ada masalah. Dia amatin sejak nge-gap Jonghyun nangis di gymnasium minggu lalu, Taemin beberapa kali nemuin Jonghyun murung sendirian tanpa temen-temennya dalam kurun waktu seminggu ini.

Saat-saat itulah Taemin selalu nemenin Jonghyun. Pernah sehari dia berhasil antar jemput kecengannya itu. Hubungan dia yang sebenernya udah deket sama Jonghyun jadi kerasa lebih intimate. Tapi tetep belum sampe level Jonghyun mau peluk-peluk gini. Dia yakin ada alasan yang bikin Jonghyun kalut dan Taemin ngebiarin Jonghyun nangis sepuasnya tanpa ganggu. Taemin cuma bisa ngelusin pundak Jonghyun, ngepuk-pukin kecengannya itu supaya tenang.

Setelah cukup lama numpahin galaunya lewat nangis, Jonghyun akhirnya tenang dan saat udah tenang itu dia sadar dan jadi malu sendiri sama reaksi dia yang tiba-tiba meluk Taemin. Pelan-pelan Jonghyun ngelepas pelukannya tadi terus hening dan awkward seketika.

“ Sorry…” Ucap Jonghyun singkat sambil nunduk.

“ Ternyata lo perlunya dada ya bukan bahu. Pantesan waktu itu lo nolak tawaran bahu gue.” Jawab Taemin sambil nyengir, ngangkat muka Jonghyun, ngesejajarin mukanya mereka terus ngusap airmata di pipinya Jonghyun.

“ Apaan sih ah.” Bales Jonghyun sambil mukul pelan bahu Taemin dan ngejauhin mukanya yang panas dan dia yakin udah merah kayak tomat.

Jonghyun masih malu sama kejadian tadi. Terus, pandang-pandangan sama Taemin sedeket itu bikin Jonghyun salting.

“ Gemes kan kalau malu-malu gini. Cubit ya, cubit.” Ujar Taemin tambah usil dilanjut nyubitin pipi Jonghyun sadis. Jonghyunnya cuma bisa ngedengus kesel.

“ Something bad happened?” Lanjut Taemin setelah puas nyubitin Jonghyun barusan.

“ Mobil aku mogok.” Jawab Jonghyun singkat dan Taemin tahu banget itu bukan alesan sampe bikin Jonghyun nangis segitunya.

“ Kalau gitu mogok terus tiap hari deh ya biar aku dipelukin kamu terus.” Ujar Taemin tambah usil gak lupa naik turunin alis buat ngegoda Jonghyun.

“ Lo tu badan doang gede tapi kelakuan bocah.” Ucap Jonghyun akhirnya senyum lalu ketawa kecil dapet perlakuan absurd dari Taemin.

“ Nah gitu, senyum udah paling bener.” Ujar Taemin sambil ngegusak kepala Jonghyun dan bikin Jonghyun salting lagi.

Taemin lalu ngecek mobil Jonghyun tapi mobilnya masih tetep gak mau jalan. Terus Taeminnya emang gak ngerti-ngerti banget sama mesin. Dia cuma tahu alakadarnya doang.

“ Gue anter pulang , ya? Mobil sini dulu aja titip satpam. Udah malem juga kalau manggil derek sama kebengkel.” Lanjut Taemin.

“ Thank you banget, Taem. Gue ngerepotin lagi.”

“ My pleasure, Jong. Yok pulang yok.” Lanjut Taemin dibales anggukan Jonghyun dan mereka langsung menuju mobil Taemin setelah ngambil tas Jonghyun terus ninggalin sekolah setelah ke pos satpam buat nitipin mobil Jonghyun tadi.

Taemin sama Jonghyun sama sekali ga tahu kalau ada yang nyaksiin adegan FTV-FTVan mereka barusan.

Minhyun baru beres rapat OSIS menjelang jam tujuh malem. Sepanjang rapat dia masang muka sepet karena kejadian ribut sama Jonghyun tadi. Ong yang rapat bareng Minhyun gak berani banyak komen juga, takut temennya itu ngomel pas lagi rapat kan serem. Secara Minhyun kalau lagi senggol bacok gini suka sadis tanpa pandang bulu. Biasanya yang bisa ngademin Minhyun ya Jonghyun. Tapi gimana dong kalau sumber yang bikin Minhyun asem gini malah pawangnya itu sendiri.

Setelah beres rapat tadi , pengennya Minhyun ngadem di taman deket gerbang sekolah, nungguin Ong yang masih ada kerjaan. Dia males nunggu di ruang OSIS, lagi sumpek. Ternyata eh ternyata, belum sempet nyampe taman, dia keburu disuguhin pemandangan yang cukup bikin hatinya mencelos dan lutut Minhyun lemes. Dia nemuin Jonghyun nangis sambil meluk Taemin, Minhyun liat semua. Gak tahu kenapa dia pengen banget marah-marah sama Taemin.

Minhyun udah ampir nyamperin mereka berdua. Untungnya Ong dateng dan narik tangan Minhyun. Dia ngegeret Minhyun ngejauh dari TKP sebelum Minhyun gak bisa ngontrol diri. Minhyun asalnya gak terima tapi akhirnya sadar kalau Ong nyelametin dia dari ngelakuin hal bodoh yang bakal bikin dia malu sendiri. Disinilah mereka sekarang, kembali ke ruang OSIS yang udah kosong dengan muka kusut Minhyun dan Ong yang siaga dengerin keluh kesah sahabatnya itu.

“ Gue kira lo bener, Ong. Gue jeaulousin Jonghyun pas ditembak Seungcheol. Gue juga barusan marah banget pas Jonghyun dipeluk Taemin. Gue sayang, gue suka sama Jonghyun lebih dari sekedar sahabat.” Ujar Minhyun sambil nunduk dan ngegusak mukanya kasar dibales sama senyum puasnya Ong.

“ Min, gue sama Minki udah curiga lo ngerasain sesuatu yang lebih sama Jonghyun semenjak mungkin elonya masih denial. Dan gue semakin yakin waktu elo keluar ninggalin rapat demi nyariin Jonghyun begitu tahu dia ditembak Seungcheol minggu lalu itu.” 

Yup, saat itu rapat OSIS bukan selesai lebih cepet kayak alesan yang Minhyun bilang ke Jonghyun. Minhyun yang keluar duluan dan kabur rapat demi nyari Jonghyun.

“ Gue juga bingung. Gak tahu kenapa gue ngerasa marah banget pas tahu Jonghyun ditembak Seungcheol. Gue ngerasa status gue sebagai sahabat someday gak akan ada gunanya kalau Jonghyun punya orang yang lebih berhak sama sayangnya dia. Gue ngerasa gak berguna. Jadinya gue malah uring-uringan sampe keluar omongan seolah-olah gue capek jadi sahabat Jonghyun dan sialnya Jonghyun denger itu semua. Sejak hari itu gue akui gue semakin kepikiran sama perasaan gue ke Jonghyun yang sebenernya. Jonghyun buat gue tuh beneran sahabat doang atau gue pengen lebih dari itu. Kejadian barusan kayak nampar gue, bikin gue sadar. Pas gue liat Jonghyun meluk Taemin dan nangis sesegukan, gue ngerasa tempat gue keambil sama orang. Gue bener-bener gak mau kehilangan Jonghyun, gak mau dia sama orang lain.”

“ Gitu dong, Min. Lo harus jujur sama hati, sama diri lo sendiri. Gue kesel sama elo kemarin-kemarin karena lo ketakutan buat jujur yang berakibat elo nyebelin dan ribut sama Jonghyun. Ngakuin hal kayak gitu gak ada salahnya kok. Elo selama ini udah ngeboongin diri sendiri dengan penolakan-penolakan itu sih, kalau gue rasa.”

“ Gue harus gimana? Gue udah nyakitin dia. Gue juga takut Jonghyun gak ngerasain hal yang sama kayak gue.”

“ Ini nih. Gue sama Minki tuh gemes banget sama elo berdua karena hal-hal gini. Sama-sama gak peka sama hati masing-masing. Pada bikin tameng pake hubungan kalian yang sahabatan dari orok itu. Jonghyun juga sama aja kayak lo, Min.”

“ Maksud lo?” Tanya Minhyun bingung dan Ong udah males jawabnya. Beneran lemot nih Minhyun kadang-kadang.

“ Udah, sekarang lo pikirin dulu aja gimana bikin Jonghyun mau ngobrol sama elo. Bikin dia gak bete dulu. Baru nanti cari momen buat bicara jujur masalah perasaan lo itu.”

\---------------------------

Diperjalanan pulang, Jonghyun lagi-lagi ngelamun sambil natap jalan lewat jendela. Taemin sempet ngasih waktu Jonghyun buat nenangin pikirannya yang Taemin tahu lagi kacau. Setelah ngerasa Jonghyun bisa diajak ngobrol, Taemin baru berani buka suara.

“ Jadi, lo tadi nangisin masalah yang sama kayak pas elo nangis di gymnasium tempo hari, apa beda?” Buka Taemin sambil ngecek respon Jonghyun dari spion.

Taemin sejak minggu lalu, walaupun pernah beberapa kali nemenin Jonghyun, belum pernah ngebahas hal ini. Takut Jonghyun ngerasa dipaksa cerita. Tapi kali ini Taemin pengen Jonghyun tahu dia bisa dijadiin tempat curhat juga karena ngeliat Jonghyun sekusut itu bikin Taemin sadar masalah Jonghyun lumayan berat. Dia takut Jonghyun gak ada tempat buat numpahin unek-uneknya..

“ Kan gue bilang gara-gara mobil gue mogok, Taem.”

“ Lo boong idungnya manjangin ya.” Ucap Taemin sambil nyubit idung Jonghyun yang langsung ngejerit kesakitan.

“ Lo tu kalau nyetir jangan sambil bercanda. Fokus ke jalan napa.” Bales Jonghyun galak sambil ngusap idungnya yang merah gara-gara dicubit Taemin tadi.

“ Ya udah cerita makanya. Ga usah ngeles-ngeles segala. I know you’re facing something big sampe mau meluk-meluk gue gitu. Biasanya elo gue rangkul dikit aja ngamuknya kayak apa.” Ucap Taemin dibales ketawanya Jonghyun.

“ Gue ada masalah sama Minhyun, kita lagi not in the good term sejak minggu kemarin.” Ujar Jonghyun akhirnya mau cerita.

“ Emm, oke.” Jawab Taemin singkat sambil ngangguk-ngangguk.

No wonder sih Jonghyun sebegitu galaunya karena Taemin tahu Jonghyun deket banget sama Minhyun. Taemin dulu pernah sekelas bareng dua sahabat itu pas awal SMA. Walaupun pas udah kelas naik kelas dia, Jonghyun dan Minhyun kepisah, deketnya mereka berdua masih bisa Taemin rasain. Honestly itu sering kali bikin Taemin jealous juga. 

“ Lo gak nanya kita berantem gara-gara apa gitu?” Tanya Jonghyun heran denger jawaban singkat Taemin barusan.

“ Gue nanya juga lo gak akan jawab kan?” Bales Taemin sambil ketawa kecil.

“ Itu lo tahu.” Jawab Jonghyun ikutan ketawa.

“ Ga penting gue tahu lo berantem sama Minhyun gara-gara apa. Gue got the point about your problem, itu aja cukup. Yang terpenting sekarang, gimana caranya elo selalu happy kalau lagi sama gue dan gue bisa ngehibur elo kalau lo butuh. Sukur-sukur elo bisa ngelupain masalah lo pelan-pelan.” Ucap Taemin sambil senyum dan ngegusak rambut Jonghyun. Jonghyunnya lagi-lagi salting dan cuma bisa diem.

Takut suasana kembali canggung, Taemin langsung ngubah topik dan balik ke mode recehnya dia yang walaupun receh, tetep sukses bikin Jonghyun ngakak. Ketawa-ketiwi mereka itu otomatis kehenti pas mereka udah nyampe di tempat tujuan, rumah Jonghyun.

“ Loh kok rumah lo gelap sih?” Tanya Taemin begitu mereka sampe.

“ Orang rumah lagi pada di luar kota jadi rumah kosong.”

“ Gue temenin mau? Gue nginep gitu.” Ucap Taemin sambil naik turunin alis ngegoda Jonghyun.

“ Serem banget sih lo kayak om-om lagi godain anak perawan.” Ujar Jonghyun sambil nepok jidat Taemin.

“ Ih serius, serem loh, Jong, sendirian di rumah. Lo gak takut apa ntar ada yang gedorin pintu atau di dapur ada yang masak sendiri terus tengah malem keran air nyala, ada yang mandi?” Ucap Taemin sambil pura-pura bergidik ketakutan.

“ Lebih serem gue harus berdua sama elo, Taem.” Bales Jonghyun dibales cemberutnya Taemin.

“ Ya kali, gue ganteng gini masa lebih serem dari hantu.”

“ Emang gitu faktanya. Thank you ya, makasih banget.” Ucap Jonghyun sambil senyum, senyum favoritnya Taemin, terus siap-siap turun.

“ Jong, bentar deh.” Ujar Taemin sambil narik tangannya Jonghyun.

“ Hemm, kenapa?” Bales Jonghyun heran dan gak jadi turun.

“ Lo mungkin tahu selama ini gue selalu berusaha deketin elo dengan cara gue yang pecicilan dan rusuh. Kalau mulai hari ini gue deketin elo dengan cara yang lebih sincere dan serius, kira-kira masih ada kesempatan gak buat gue, Jong?” Ucap Taemin sambil natap Jonghyun dalem.

Ini beda banget sama image Taemin. Jonghyun baru dua kali liat Taemin seserius ini. Pertama waktu Taemin ngaku kalau dia suka sama Jonghyun dan kedua ya sekarang. Makanya dia cukup tahu Taemin gak lagi bercanda atau sekedar godain dia.

“ We don’t know people heart, Taem. Kita mungkin bisa deket banget sama orang, terus dalam sekejap musuhan atau sebaliknya. Bisa sayang banget tapi tiba-tiba benci-bencian.” Ini Jonghyun senyum pait. Dia tiba-tiba keinget lagi hubungan Minhyun sama dia yang asalnya baik-baik aja tapi dalam sekejap tiba-tiba dalam posisi sebaliknya.

“ Begitupun gue, gue gak bisa ngontrol hati gue buat suka sama siapa. Gue gak bisa jawab pertanyaan lo barusan. Kalau gue ngeiyain gue takut kesannya ngasih harapan ke elo pas ujung-ujungnya kita tetep ga nemu feeling buat jadi lebih dari temen. Kalau gue bilang enggak, gimana kalau tiba-tiba gue someday having crush ke elo?” Lanjut Jonghyun sambil bales natap Taemin.

“ Oke, gini deh. Gue pengen kita lebih deket, Jong. Gue harap elo bisa ngasih kesempatan itu ke gue. Masalah elo nanti mau gimana sama gue not really become my focus. Yang jelas gue udah nyoba. Gue pengen nemenin lo disaat-saat sulit lo kayak gini.”

“ Tapi Taem, gue takut kal..”

“ Jangan ngerasa kebebanin apa gimana. Anggap ini tawaran dari temen yang pengen jadi sahabat elo.” Potong Taemin, Jonghyunnya gak jawab.

“ Please…” Lanjut Taemin kali ini sok-sokan bikin pose imut yang bikin dia dapet jitakan dari Jonghyun.

Jonghyun masih gak jawab apa-apa. Dia sekarang udah keluar mobil diikutin Taemin.

“ Pulang sana udah malem, lo bau juga abis olahraga gak mandi.” Ucap Jonghyun pas tahu Taemin ikut ngintilin dia.

“ Gue besok jemput lo, jangan nolak.”

“ Gak usah, Taemin. Rumah kita beda arah loh.”

“ Kan gue bilang jangan nolak.” Ucap Taemin sambil ngegusak rambut Jonghyun.

“Bye, see you besok pagi. Pintu kunciin. Kalau ada yang ngetok jendela jangan di buka nanti pas di liat mukanya rata, hiiii.” Lanjut Taemin sambil teriak lari-lari masuk ke mobil dan masih tetep usil nakut-nakutin Jonghyun.

Jonghyun lagi-lagi cuma bisa geleng-geleng liat kelakuan temennya itu. Lalu gak lama mobil Taemin udah menghilang. Ketika mobil Taemin udah gak keliatan, Jonghyun baru ngeuh kalau ada mobil lain yang pengemudinya lagi natap dia tajem.

Meskipun tadi agak jaga jarak dan Minhyun baru ngedeket pas mobil Taemin ngejauh, tetep aja dia lagi-lagi harus liat interaksi Jonghyun sama Taemin dan itu semua sukses bikin mood dia yang udah kacau, tambah acak-acakan. Jonghyun sendiri begitu liat mobil Minhyun ngedeket, buru-buru buka gembok pager. Males, takut Minhyun maksa ngobrol kayak tadi sore.

“ Jonghyun, Jonghyun…”

Jonghyun langsung berhenti dari kegiatannya buka pager karena yang manggil dia bukan Minhyun ternyata, tapi Minki yang baru aja turun dari mobil Minhyun bawa gembolan segede-gede gaban dan langsung nyamperin Jonghyun. Minhyun begitu nurunin Minki barusan langsung markirin mobil dan masuk kerumahnya, gak keluar-keluar lagi. Gak mau peduliin Minhyun, Jonghyun milih ngajak Minki masuk.

“ Lo ngapain ke rumah gue jam segini? Itu tas gede amat. Mau kemana?” Tanya Jonghyun setelah dia dan Minki masuk ke rumah dan duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

“ Minhyun minta tolong gue nemenin elo. Katanya malem ini lo sendirian. Harusnya dia yang bareng elo, tapi elonya gak mau.” Jelas Minki sambil ngegedikin bahu.

“ Gue udah bilang gue bisa sendiri. Jadi ngerepotin elo gini kan.” Ucap Jonghyun gak suka dan setelah malah diem gak ngerti mikirin apa.

“ Woii, malah ngelamun. Mandi sana, gue taro barang-barang ke kamar langsung ya. Abis mandi makan bareng. Tadi Minhyun sempet beliin makan malem buat kita sebelum jemput gue.” Ucap Minki sambil ngangkat kantong plastik isi makan malemnya mereka. Jonghyun ngangguk tapi masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya tadi.

“ Lo tuh bikin gue bingung, Min.” Gumam Jonghyun sebelum akhirnya ngekorin Minki


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bitter fact is real. Minhyun gak bisa apa-apa selain harus nerima kenyataan.

Usaha Minhyun buat deketin Jonghyun dan nyelesain masalah dilanjut akhirnya ngomong jujur tentang perasaan dia ke sahabatnya itu selama ini, ternyata prakteknya ga sesimpel teori dari Ong. Minki yang malem itu dimintain Minhyun buat ngorek lewat ngobrol langsung sama Jonghyun juga gak dapet info yang berarti karena Jonghyunnya udah nutup diri.

Selain Jonghyun yang selalu ngehindar, penghambat lain usaha damainya Minhyun adalah Jonghyun yang tambah deket sama Taemin. Taemin tambah nempel ke Jonghyun, gitu juga Jonghyun ke Taemin. Beberapa kali Minhyun serba keduluan sama Taemin termasuk pas mau benerin mobil Jonghyun yang mogok. Belum sempet Minhyun urusin,Taemin udah gercep bantu Jonghyun sampai semuanya beres dan mobil Jonghyun bisa dipake lagi.

Hari ganti minggu dan minggu ganti bulan. Pemandangan Taemin di depan kelas Jonghyun buat anter jemput dia bukan lagi hal asing. Gitu juga Taemin yang ikutan nyempil makan siang bareng mereka. Gak jarang juga Jonghyun milih cuma makan berdua sama Taemin atau nemenin Taemin yang latihan tenis buat pulang bareng. Ngeliat gini, rasanya Minhyun semakin ga ada kesempatan buat perbaikin hubungan dia sama Jonghyun. 

Weekend dan hari libur gak terkecuali. Termasuk hari minggu ini pas Minki ngajak mereka main ke salah satu theme park. Jonghyun ngajak Taemin dan mereka dateng pisah mobil, gak bareng Minhyun dan lainnya. Buat Ong dan Minki sebenernya gak ada masalah Jonghyun mau ngajak siapa aja, apalagi Taemin temen mereka dari kelas satu. Taemin orangnya juga asik dan gak pernah ngelakuin hal-hal yang nyebelin. Yang jadi masalah dan bikin mereka kagok adalah karena mereka tahu Minhyun punya feeling lebih ke Jonghyun dan ngeliat Jonghyun manis-manisan sama orang yang jelas-jelas ngecengin sahabatnya itu tentu bikin Minhyun kadang gak bisa ngontrol muka dan ngontrol mood dia sendiri.

Agenda hari ini yang harusnya fun aja berubah tegang pas Minhyun milih misah dari rombongan begitu liat Jonghyun concern banget sama Taemin yang keleyengan pas abis naik wahana yang lumayan bikin pusing dan Taemin gak kuat. Minhyun sebel aja ngeliat perhatian Jonghyun yang segitu khawatirnya padahal menurut Minhyun Taemin gak kenapa-napa juga.

Sadar Minhyun pengen sendiri, baik Minki juga Ong ngebiarin sahabatnya itu dan mereka lanjut main sama Taemin juga Jonghyun supaya suasana gak nambah down. Jonghyun yang sadar sama Minhyun yang ngambek, udah gak mood buat ngelanjutin main tapi dia gak mau bikin Taeminnya ngeuh sama perubahan mood dia itu. Jadi, Jonghyun cuma nganter-nganter doang dan ngebiarin Taemin naik wahana bareng Ong.

Minki dengan alibi capek ikutan gak naik wahana dan nungguin bareng sama Jonghyun. Padahal Minki lagi nyari kesempatan buat ngobrol sama Jonghyun walaupun curi-curi waktu kayak gini.

“ Lo sama Taemin sebenernya ada hubungan apa, Jong?” Ucap Minki to the point karena sadar waktu dia ngobrol berdua sama Jonghyun gak banyak.

“ Ya gini, lo bisa liat sendiri gue deket sama dia.”

“ Deket yang ngarah kepacaran gitu?” Tanya Minki, Jonghyunnya diem gak jawab.

“ Gue perjelas nih ya pertanyaannya. Lo ada feeling lebih sama Taemin?”

“ Gue nyaman sama dia, Ki.”

“ Nyaman kayak lo nyaman ke gue sama Ong atau Minhyun?” Tanya Minki lagi dan Jonghyun kembali gak jawab.

“ Kalau elo ke Minhyun gimana?” Pertanyaan Minki yang ini cukup bikin Jonghyun tersentak dan Minki ngeuh Jonghyunnya kaget.

“ Elo kan tahu gue sama Minhyun kayak apa selama ini. Kita sahabatan dari dulu.”

“ Kalau Minhyun ada feeling lebih ke elo?” Tanya Minki cuek dan bikin Jonghyun lagi-lagi kaget.

“ Maksudnya?”

“ Minhyun suka sama elo, lebih dari sekedar sahabat. Dia udah ngaku ke Ong dan akhirnya bilang ke gue juga.” Tutup Minki sambil beranjak pergi menuju Ong sama Taemin yang udah selesai naik wahana. Ninggalin Jonghyun yang duduk ngebatu, masih mencerna ucapan Minki barusan.

Obrolan Jonghyun sama Minki barusan tuh obrolan singkat with big impact. Jonghyun gak bisa berhenti buat mikirin ucapan Minki tentang perasaan Minhyun ke dia. Apalagi pas Minhyun udah bareng lagi sama mereka buat makan malem. Jonghyun, sejak Minhyun muncul, kebanyakan diem. Bercandaan Taemin sama anak-anak yang lain dia tanggepin sekenanya dan Taemin tentunya sadar sama perubahan sikap Jonghyun ini.

“ Lo kenapa, Jong? Kok diem aja. Gak enak badan?” Tanya Taemin yang bikin semua mata langsung tertuju ke Jonghyun termasuk Minhyun yang dari tadi sibuk ngunyah dan sekarang udah natap Jonghyun khawatir.

“ Enggak apa-apa kok. Capek doang.” Ucap Jonghyun sambil senyum kaku, ngehindarin kontak mata, apalagi sama Minhyun.

“ Ya udah, makanannya cepetan abisin. Terus kita pulang biar kamu bisa istirahat.” Lanjut Taemin sambil nyodorin piring makan Jonghyun yang belum disentuh sama sekali.

“ Ga enak perut.” Tolak Jonghyun yang sebenernya cuma alesan dia doang. Jonghyun gak nafsu makan sama sekali padahal.

“ Mau pulang aja?” Tanya Taemin tambah khawatir.

“ Kalau gue pulang duluan ga apa-apa kan?” Lanjut Jonghyun kemudian. Nanya ke Ong, Minki juga Minhyun.

“ Ya udah lo pulang duluan aja, gak usah maksain.” Ini yang jawab Minhyun dengan nada dia yang datar tapi cukup kedengeran khawatir. Minki sama Ong ikut ngeiyahin.

Jonghyun cuma ngangguk dan lagi-lagi ngehindarin kontak mata sama Minhyun, termasuk pas pamit dan ngulang minta maaf karena pulang duluan. Taemin yang nyangkanya Jonghyun emang kecapean dan masuk angin sempet beliin minuman anget buat Jonghyun dan begitu nyampe mobil, Jonghyunnya diselimutin pake jaket dia dan Taemin suruh tidur. Jonghyun nurut, dia capek dan sama sekali gak mood ngobrolin apa-apa.

\------------------------------------------ 

Besok paginya, seperti biasa Taemin jemput Jonghyun dan pergi sekolah bareng. Mood Jonghyun belum begitu baik dan pikiran dia masih kusut tapi dia udah jauh lebih bisa ngontrol dibanding semalem. Yang bikin bingung Jonghyun sekarang malah kelakuan Taemin. Emang temennya itu absurd bukan main, tapi pagi ini gejenya Taemin gak ketulungan.

Dia sepanjang jalan ribut gak jelas. Tiba-tiba diem, terus berisik lagi. Gitu aja berulang-ulang. Sampai mereka nyampe parkiran sekolah dan pas Jonghyun mau turun, Taemin nahan dia.

“ Jong, nanti istirahat kita ngobrol ya di taman belakang sekolah.” Ucap Taemin gugup dan bikin Jonghyun heran karena ini bukan Taemin banget.

“ Emang mau ngobrolin apa, Taem? Mau sekarang aja?” Tanya Jonghyun penasaran.

“ Ada deh, gak bisa sekarang. Pokoknya pas bel gue tunggu disana.” Bales Taemin nyengir kaku, Jonghyunnya ngeiyahin aja.

Selama jam pelajaran, Taemin gak bisa bener-bener konsen dan gak betah duduk. Dia udah kayak cacing kepanasan. Temen-temen sekelasnya aja udah pada negor beberapa kali karena Taemin yang dasarnya aneh, hari ini tambah aneh. Nunggu bel istirahat kayaknya lama banget. Waktu akhirnya bel bunyi, Taemin literally buru-buru lari ke taman belakang sekolah, tempat janjian dia sama Jonghyun.

Jonghyun nyampe di tempat janjiannya sama Taemin itu belakangan. Dia sempet heran sama Taemin yang ngajak ketemuan disini karena taman sekolahannya mereka ini tuh nyaris gak pernah ada yang ngunjungin. Jonghyun pernah sih beberapa kali kesini, tapi kalau lagi pengen bener-bener ngadem aja.

Begitu nyampe sana, dia disambut Taemin yang lagi mondar-mandir sambil gigitin jari dan otomatis bikin Jonghyun ketawa karena mukanya Taemin linglung banget apalagi pas dia tahu Jonghyun udah depan mata.

“ Kenapa sih lo, dari pagi aneh banget kelakuan. Salah makan?” Tanya Jonghyun setelah dia berhasil narik Taemin buat duduk.

“ Lo mah jahat, gak tahu gue lagi nervous.” Ujar Taemin cemberut.

“ Nervous karena?” Tanya Jonghyun lagi, penasaran.

“ Karena gue mau nyatain sama elo, Jong. Untuk kedua kalinya. Mau gak lo jadi pacar gue?” Ucap Taemin tanpa basa-basi dan dengan nada serius. Jonghyun jelas aja kaget.

“ Lo gak lagi bercandakan?” Ucap Jonghyun lagi sambil cengo.

“ Gue sebel kalau udah gini nih. Hidup gue gak melulu soal becanda. Gue serius, Jong.” Jawab Taemin sambil natapin Jonghyun dalem, tanpa pecicilan. Jonghyun cuma bisa diem karena ngerasa bersalah juga bercandain Taemin yang lagi dalam mode serius.

“ Jong, gue ngerasa dua bulan terakhir ini kita udah deket banget. Lebih deket dari deketnya kita kemarin-kemarin dan gue tambah sayang sama elo. Niat gue asalnya pengen nembak lo pas kita main kemarin tapi gue lost moment mulu. Jadilah gue putusin buat ngajak ngobrol lo disini. Elonya gimana sama gue?” Tambah Taemin panjang lebar sambil ngegenggamin kedua tangan Jonghyun. Nada bicaranya Taemin barusan udah mulai tenang walaupun sedikit kedengeran gugup.

Jonghyun lagi-lagi cuma bisa diem. Dia bingung sendiri karena kalau pas sama Seungcheol dia bisa cepet buat jawab enggak, gitu juga pas dia ditembak pertama kalinya sama Taemin. Tapi kali ini tuh beda, Dia gak bisa segampang itu bilang enggak sama Taemin. Jonghyun gak bisa boong, dua bulan ini dia bergantung banyak sama Taemin. Mereka udah deket sampe ke level Taemin udah deket juga sama orang-orang rumahnya Jonghyun.

Dilain sisi, Jonghyun juga gak bisa segampang itu ngeiyahin tawaran Taemin barusan. Disaat kayak gini tuh kenapa selalu bayangan Minhyun yang dateng. Ini udah ketiga kalinya Minhyun kayak tiba-tiba ngelintas dipikiran dia pas ada orang ngajak Jonghyun buat pacaran. Pertama, pas di tembak Taemin dulu-dulu, terus pas ditembak Seungcheol dan sekarang pas Taemin nembak buat kedua kalinya.

“ Taem, gue bingung. Gue gak ngerti sama hati gue sendiri.” Ucap Jonghyun nyoba buat jujur sambil nunduk dan mandangin tangannya yang masih digenggam Taemin.

“ Bingung karena?” Tanya Taemin sambil ngangkat muka Jonghyun yang nunduk barusan.

“ Gue perlu waktu, gue gak bisa jawab sekarang. Gue harus nyelesain dulu sesuatu.” Ucap Jonghyun lagi.

“ Take your time.” Jawab Taemin akhirnya sambil nangkup muka Jonghyun pake sebelah tangannya dan sebelah masih ngegenggamin tangan Jonghyun.

Ada raut kecewa diwajah Taemin. Dia juga penasaran tentang masalah yang harus Jonghyun selesein dulu. Tapi Taemin sedikit lega, seenggaknya kali ini Jonghyun mempertimbangkan ajakan dia buat pacaran, beda sama tahun lalu dimana Jonghyun langsung bilang kalau dia udah nyaman temenan sama Taemin.

“ Thank you, maafin gue.” Bales Jonghyun sambil megang tangan Taemin yang lagi bertengger di mukanya.

“ No need to be sorry. Kita makan yuk. Lumayan masih ada 30 menit buat istirahat.” Ujar Taemin sambil kembali ceria dan narik tangan Jonghyun ke kantin.

Setelah makan siang, Jonghyun balik ke kelas dengan pikiran yang tambah kusut. Belum ilang kagetnya dia pas tahu Minhyun ada perasaan lebih ke dia dari Minki kemarin, hari ini dia dibikin kaget sama ajakan pacaran dari Taemin. Jonghyun bingung harus gimana. Jonghyun ngerasa butuh cerita dan pilihan dia jatuh ke Minki.

“ Ki, Taemin nembak gue.” Ucap Jonghyun pas jam pulang dan kelas udah kosong. Tinggal dia berdua doang sama Minki karena Ong sama Minhyun yang biasa ngintilin gak ikut pelajaran dari setelah jam istirahat, dispen urusan OSIS.

“ Terus elo jawab apa?” Tanya Minki antara kaget gak kaget sama ucapan Jonghyun barusan.

Minki tahu Taemin cepet atau lambat bakal nembak sahabatnya itu tapi dia gak nyangka bakal secepet ini juga. Apalagi pas banget sama momen Jonghyun tahu Minhyun suka sama Jonghyun. Disatu sisi, Minki bersyukur aja udah sempet ngasih tahu Jonghyun tentang perasaan Minhyun walaupun Minki tahu ini bakal jadi beban berat buat sahabatnya ini.

“ Belum gue jawab, gue minta waktu sama dia.” Bales Jonghyun dan Minki langsung got the point.

“ Minhyun udah jujur sama perasaan dia ke elo. Giliran elo sekarang yang harus jujur kalau perasaan lo sendiri kayak gimana.” Ucap Minki sambil nepuk bahu Jonghyun dan berlalu keluar kelas. Ninggalin Jonghyun yang cuma bisa diem karena bingung.

Omongan Minki barusan keputer terus. Jonghyun rasa Minki bener, dia harus jujur sama perasaan dia sendiri dan Jonghyun mutusin buat ngajak ngobrol Minhyun biar semuanya clear. Dia juga gak mau gantungin Taemin lama-lama. Akhirnya, dia mutusin buat ngechat Minhyun, minta ketemuan sore ini disekolah. Jonghyun sebelumnya nolak ajakan pulang bareng dari Taemin. Dia milih nungguin balesan Minhyun.

Jonghyun waiting nervously di ruang kelasnya. Dia bolak-balik ngecek jam dan beberapa kali nengok keluar kelas begitu denger langkah kaki yang ngedeket, berharap itu Minhyun. Terus berulang kayak gitu. Sampe sekolah bener-bener sepi dan gelap, Minhyun belum aja nongol. Jonghyun coba ngecek lagi chat yang dia kirim ke Minhyun, takut-takut belum ke send, nyatanya udah. Jonghyun nyoba buat positive thinking dan tetep nungguin Minhyun sampai gak kerasa jam udah nunjukin pukul delapan malem. Sekolah udah beneran sepi, gelap, gak ada tanda-tanda orang yang dateng.

Tinggal Jonghyun sendiri, duduk dibangku sambil natap ke luar jendela kelas. Berharap satu sosok nongol, tapi nihil. Orang yang dia tunggu gak nampakin batang hidungnya sama sekali. Liat keadaan dia yang se-desperate ini nungguin Minhyun, Jonghyun sadar sekarang. Dia juga loving Minhyun more than friend. Disisi lain, Jonghyun feels so lonely. Dia ancur banget, can’t help kalau Jonghyun kembali ragu sama perasaan Minhyun. Atau Jonghyunnya yang terlalu banyak berharap? Mungkin juga Minhyun malah udah nyerah sama Jonghyun. Semua pertanyaan itu cuma bisa bergaung dikepalanya tanpa ada jawaban.

Jonghyun nyesel terlambat sadar dan sekarang lagi-lagi dia cuma bisa sesegukan nangis numpahin semuanya sendiri. 

“ Please, Min…” Lirih Jonghyun disela-sela tangisnya dia, berharap ucapannya barusan bisa didenger Minhyun. Berharap sahabatnya itu belum nyerah sama Jonghyun dan gak bikin Jonghyun nyerah juga.

Cukup lama Jonghyun diem di kelas berusaha nenangin diri. Setelah usaha Jonghyun dengan susah payah buat nahanin nangis ampir berhasil, dia denger langkah kaki ngedeket ke kelasnya. Gak berapa lama, Taemin udah berdiri depan pintu kelas. Ada sedikit rasa kecewa pas tahu yang datang bukan Minhyun tapi disisi lain, Jonghyun ngerasa dadanya anget tahu Taemin nyamperin disaat-saat kayak gini. Dia pandangin lekat-lekat cowok jangkung yang lagi bales natap Jonghyun itu. Muka Taemin sempet nunjukin raut kesel tapi matanya tetep nyiratin khawatir. Taemin masih berdiri mandang Jonghyun sampai tangis Jonghyun pecah lagi dan Taemin pelan-pelan ngedeketin sahabatnya itu.

“ Udah tiga kali Jong, gue nemuin elo kayak gini. Kali ini gue ngerasa gagal banget karena elo masih menderita sendiri even we are much closer now.” Ucap Taemin serius sambil jongkok dan ngegenggam tangan Jonghyun yang masih duduk dan sesegukan dibangkunya.

“ Bukan salah elo...” Ucap Jonghyun sambil bales natap Taemin.

“ Gue bakalan beneran marah kalau sampe kali keempat elo gue temuin kayak gini lagi.” Ucap Taemin sambil meluk Jonghyun erat banget dan ngebiarin orang yang udah dia anggap spesial dari tahun lalu itu numpahin tangis dipelukannya. 

Taemin, he always comes running ketika Jonghyun butuh. Jonghyun ngerasa jahat udah nyia-nyiain orang sebaik Taemin yang selama ini tahan banting, rela banyak berkorban buat dia sampe segitunya. Jonghyun rasa datengnya Taemin nyusulin dia kali ini cukup jadi jawaban bingungnya dia. Jonghyun gets the answer.

“ Gue sayang sama lo, gue mau jadi pacar elo.” Ucap Jonghyun pelan sambil masih sesegukan dipelukin Taemin, setelah sebelumnya dia cuma bisa diem sambil nangis.

“ Hmm?” Bales Taemin bingung dan takut dia salah denger sambil mau ngelepas pelukannya tapi di tahan Jonghyun yang malah tambah erat melukin Taemin. Taemin ngikutin maunya Jonghyun. Dia nunggu sampai Jonghyun udah agak tenang dan akhirnya dia berhasil ngelepasin pelukannya barusan.

“ Jong, liat gue coba.” Ucap Taemin begitu lepas dari pelukan Jonghyun dan nemuin Jonghyun nunduk gak mau natapin Taemin. Taemin terus narik dagu Jonghyun ngesejajarin pandangan mereka.

“ Gue bakal nunggu sampe elo siap, sampe elo beresin masalah lo. Dan gue gak peduli apa jawaban elo. Jangan khawatirin gue, I’m okay. Serius, take your time.”

“ Gue udah nemu jawabannya, Taem. Please, stay by my side.” Ucap Jonghyun sambil senyum dan ngegenggam tangan Taemin erat.

Ada jeda cukup lama. Taemin gak tahu mesti ngerespon jawaban Jonghyun itu gimana. Seneng, Taemin seneng banget sampe dia kebingungan harus ngomong apa. Jonghyun juga sama. Dia ngerasa kikuk nemu Taemin yang cuma bisa diem itu. Mereka cuma pandang-pandangan sampe kemudian keduanya ketawa geli dan Taemin akhirnya bersuara.

“ Love you, Jong.” Ucap Taemin singkat sambil meluk Jonghyun. 

Jonghyun bales meluk Taemin sambil ngangguk ngeiyahin ucapan pacar barunya ini. Jonghyun knows clearly how much Taemin love him. Jonghyun juga tahu kali ini dia egois banget nerima Taemin dengan landasan sayang bukan cinta. Ya, untuk saat ini cintanya dia sendiri belum sepenuhnya buat Taemin but he’ll try. Jonghyun will try sampai suatu saat dia beneran bisa bales bilang love you too ke Taemin, enggak cuma jawab pake anggukan doang kayak saat ini.

Setelah Taemin puas melukin Jonghyun dan Jonghyun udah feeling better, mereka mutusin buat pulang. Mereka jalan keparkiran dan saat mau menuju mobil Taemin, Jonghyun liat mobil Minhyun udah mejeng diparkiran dan Minhyun sendiri lagi berdiri tepat depan mobilnya itu.

Minhyun baru nyampe dan baru keluar dari mobil ketika usahanya nyariin Jonghyun dia gagalin karena dia liat mobil Taemin masih ada diparkiran juga, nandain Jonghyun not alone. Minhyun gak berhenti ngerutukin dirinya sendiri. Hari ini tuh dia hectic banget sama kerjaan OSIS. Dia harus ngurus ini itu dan ngehubungin banyak orang. Kebiasaan buruk Minhyun kalau lagi gini adalah suka gak sadar sama pesen yang masuk ke handphonenya dia. Chat Jonghyun ketumpuk chat lain dan Minhyun baru ngeuh ketika dia kembali ngecek handphonenya setelah udah ngerasa santai dan menuju tidur. 

Dia tiba-tiba ngebatu pas sadar Jonghyun ada di list orang yang ngontak dia. Jonghyun minta ketemu disekolah tadi sore dan ini Minhyun ngeuhnya baru malem-malem. Begitu sadar, Minhyun langsung keluar dan lari kerumah Jonghyun. Yang dicari gak ada dirumah. Dia otomatis ngira jonghyun masih nunggu disekolah makanya Minhyun buru-buru otw ke sekolah dengan perasaan campur aduk, kebanyakannya nyesel. Dia juga sebel, how can he missed Jonghyun’s chat disaat-saat krusial kayak gini.

Cukup lama sampai akhirnya Minhyun bisa lega liat Jonghyun nongol. He than realized ada Taemin disitu, sesuai prediksi dan jadi alasan Minhyun milih diem di depan mobil dan gak langsung nyariin sahabatnya itu. Dalam hati ada sedikit lega Jonghyun gak sendiri walaupun gak bisa dipungkirin Minhyun jealous dan ngerasa kalah telak. Lagi-lagi dia keduluan Taemin.

Another thing yang bikin minhyun kecewa dan bingung adalah perlakuan Jonghyun ke Taemin depan mata dia sekarang ini. Begitu liat mobil Minhyun apalagi pas liat penghuninya, Jonghyun langsung menel dan ngegenggam tangan Taemin erat. Dia bisa liat Minhyun kaget banget sama tindakannya barusan dan muka sahabatnya itu berubah ke ekspresi yang susah dijabarin.

“ Jong, gue…” Ucap Minhyun sambil nyamperin Jonghyun sama Taemin. Baru dia angkat suara, Jonghyun udah keburu motong omongannya itu.

“ Min, I wanna tell you this. Gue jadian sama Taemin.” Ucap Jonghyun santai sambil ngeliatin tangan dia yang lagi cantolan sama tangan Taemin. 

Minhyun sempet make sure lagi ucapannya Jonhyun barusan, berharap dia salah denger. Tapi sahabatnya itu beneran ngangguk mantap di tambah Taemin yang cengar-cengir kesenengan di gelendotin Jonghyun. Yes, the bitter fact is real. Minhyun gak bisa apa-apa selain harus nerima kenyataan.

“ Ooh, congrats then. Selamat ya lo berdua.” Cuma itu respon yang bisa keluar dari bibir Minhyun diikutin sama pamitnya dia pulang duluan.

“ Jagain sahabat gue. Dia clumsy sama manja juga. He needs hands to take care of him.” Tambah Minhyun sebelum pergi sambil nepok bahu Taemin pelan. Taemin bales ngangguk. Jonghyunnya ketawa, ketawa pait.

Seperginya Minhyun, Taemin juga langsung nganter Jonghyun pulang. Diperjalanan pulang kali ini, baik Taemin maupun Jonghyun gak banyak ngobrol. Masing-masing sibuk sama pikirannya sendiri-sendiri sampe Taemin akhirnya mutusin buat mecah diem-diemannya mereka itu.

“ Kok ngelamun?” Ucap Taemin sambil ngeraih tangan Jonghyun dan ngusapin sayang.

“ Feeling strange, gue resmi jadi pacar orang juga akhirnya.” Ucap Jonghyun ngebiarin Taemin ngegenggam tangannya tanpa protes.

“ Lo nya sendiri juga diem aja.” Tambah Jonghyun lagi.

“ Gue lagi mikirin mantan-mantan gue. Kasian mereka, gue gak jomblo lagi. Kalau pada belom move on dari gue gimana dong?” Ucap Taemin nyengir terus cekikikan.

“ Malesin ih.”

“ Tapi sayang, kan?”

“ Sayang gak ya?” Ucap Jonghyun bales godain Taemin.

“ Oh iya, btw kok kamu tahu aku masih di sekolah?” Ucap Jonghyun penasaran, gak sadar dia udah ganti panggilan gue-elo jadi aku - kamu.

“ Kamu? Aku-kamu?” Goda Taemin sukses bikin Jonghyun malu.

“ Ya udah, gue-elo lagi?” Ancam Jonghyun galak dan jelas ditolak Taemin. Taemin feels nice dan berasa spesial aja sama panggilan aku-kamu dari Jonghyun itu.

“ Aku tahu dari Ibu kalau kamu belum pulang. Feeling aja nyari kamu ke sekolah dan beneran kamu ada disana.” Jelas Taemin.

Jonghyun ngangguk ngerti. Dia perhatiin tangan mereka yang masih cantolan. Dia perhatiin Taemin yang sejak tadi wajahnya dihiasin senyum yang gak luntur-luntur. Dia inget-inget juga segala macam effort cowok yang udah ngejar dia dari tahun lalu ini. Semuanya keputer dan gak ada perasaan lain selain Jonghyun ngerasa grateful Taemin gak nyerah sama dia.

“ Thank you…” Ucap Jonghyun sambil ngelus kepala Taemin lembut. Cuma itu yang bisa dia bilang buat Taemin sekarang. Jonghyun besyukur ada Taemin.

**Author's Note:**

> Pindahan kedua ^^  
> Reach me on comment or hit my twitter DM @fivengers051


End file.
